ncisfandomcom-20200222-history
Newborn King (episode)
Newborn King is the eleventh episode in NCIS Season 9 and the 197th episode of the entire NCIS series. Synopsis On Christmas Eve, a Navy Captain is murdered by a group of mysterious assassins, forcing the NCIS team to intervene and also protect his pregnant companion who happens to be the group's true target which eventually leads Gibbs and Ziva into an intense gunfight against the remaining assassins who will stop at nothing in abducting the pregnant Lieutenant while DiNozzo and McGee race to save their colleagues before it's too late while the team also meet Jimmy Palmer's future father-in-law, Ed Slater. Prologue In a busy hotel with various people coming and going, Captain Jake Marsden approaches the desk. As he approaches the desk, the Desk Clerk welcomes him to the Freemount Inn before wondering how can she help him? "I'd like a room, please", Marsden states. The Desk Clerk apologizes, stating that they're full for tonight and that Christmas Eve- no room at the Inn, who would have guessed? Marsden wonders if she's sure, stating that he'll take anything she's got before adding a please. The Desk Clerk states that the forecast is calling for snow and maybe they've had some cancellations. She then checks the computer and says that the only room available is our Premeire Suite at the holiday rate. "I'll take it", Marsden says. "Don't you wanna know much first?", the clerk asks. "Nope", Marsden replies, holding out his credit card. "Okay", the clerk says, taking the card. A while later, Marsden arrives in the room while also locking the door. He then locks another door and looks out the window. Marsden then heads for the bathroom, switching the lights on. He then storms over to the phone and begins frantically dialing a number. Once the person has answered, Marsden states that it's him and that he thinks they're clear before stating that he's on his way down to get her. He then hangs up. Once he's done, Marsden heads for the door and opens it, only to come face to face with two mysterious people who raise their guns which have silencers on them with the guns firing, sending Marsden backwards before he collapses to the floor. The two people then lower their weapons. It then cuts to Marsden who lies on the ground, dead, having been shot multiple times in the chest. Act One Act Two In the bullpen, the team discuss with Tony revealing it's Navy Captain Jake Marsden who was single, no family and well-liked but according to Marsden's unit, the only thing he made time for was his job. Act Three Act Four Act Five Major Events *The team meet Jimmy's future father-in-law, Ed Slater. Trivia *The song playing as Ziva engages in a gunfight with the remaining mercenaries while Gibbs helps Lt. Reynolds give birth to her baby and as McGee and DiNozzo rush to the garage is a cover version of the traditional Christmas song, "Silent Night" sung by American singer-songwriter, Patty Smyth who is also known for being the frontwoman for American 1980s rock group, "Scandal". Cast Series Regulars Recurring Cast Other Cast Category:NCIS Episodes Category:NCIS Season 9 Episodes Category:NCIS Christmas Episodes Category:NCIS Episodes written by Christopher J. Waild Category:NCIS Episodes directed by Dennis Smith Category:NCIS Episodes featuring James Palmer